Remember Me?
by Henderschmidt11
Summary: In this story, I add my own OC and a few events to Aphmau's Minecraft Diaries series. This begins in Season 2 Episode 74 while Aaron and Aphmau train into the night. What exactly happened during then back at home base...? Would you open the door to such a stranger? Let alone your heart...?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well! It's been a good while since I've posted something on here. In the past two weeks or so I have become addicted to Aphmau's channel and practically all of its contents XD and caught up on the Minecraft Diaries series. In this piece here, I simply set my own character in the story. If some of you guys see this character going somewhere, feel free to let me know! Hope you enjoy!**

 _In Season 2 Episode 74, after talking with Kiki and Brendan, Aaron and Aphmau went into the woods to train yet again while the sun was still out. During their "after training" talk, this is what I set up to happen back at base..._

"Something wrong, Laurance?" Vylad raises an eyebrow at the pacing, former guard; though Laurance begs to differ.

"Well, what do you think, Vylad? Of course, there is! Aphmau and Aaron still haven't come back to the ship," Vylad's, as well as Travis's, eyes follow Laurance's feet as the pacing continues, "And last I went outside, I swear, it should be like past _midnight_ by this point...are you guys even listening to me?!"

"Laurance, Laurance, Laurance," Travis gets up from his spot on top of a crate, "Chill; they probably got a bit too into their training, or…"

"What?" Laurance asks, as Travis's face froze.

"...or something else happened," Travis finishes in a horrified tone.

"I'm sure Aaron and Aphmau can take on a handful of goblins," Vylad waves off, "I mean, if Dante could, then I'm pretty sure-"

"No," Travis stops Vylad mid-sentence, "I meant, maybe Aaron's abs finally got to Aphmau! And they're caught up in a make-out session!" Laurance and Vylad just shook their heads, though a small spark of fear appeared in Laurance's eyes.

"Gah!" Travis dramatically grunts, falling backwards onto the cabin's floor and wincing upon impact, "Why does Aphmau have to be so cute?"

"Shh!" Laurance motions Travis to shut up, "Do you guys hear that?" The three froze in place, each of their heads slowly turning sideways to hear footsteps above them on the ship. Vylad, Travis, and Laurance knitted their brows in a unified fashion at this. Though maybe it could be Aaron and Aphmau, Laurance had thought to himself; he grabs his sword just in case and heads to the cabin's exit. As Laurance's head tilts down to the doorknob to turn it, three knocks echo throughout the relatively small room, startling Laurance.

This wasn't...normal...of Aphmau _or_ Aaron.

Putting on a curious yet stern expression, Laurance slowly turns the doorknob with his left hand; his right one just above where his sword lies behind his back. Laurance kept his pace, as he opened the door, while taking in every aspect of the now identified as a person of a sort, a few feet from him. A black cloak covered half of the being's face, though with what was revealed, Laurance could tell this one was a girl. With hints of dark blue and purple, the female had black, knee-high boots and black short shorts. The top was being covered too much by the cloak, but, by this point, Laurance figured it's probably something black as well...and short, as her stomach was rather revealing. Seeing this made Laurance feel slightly more at ease. I mean, if someone meant harm to them, wouldn't they be more armored?

"I'm here for Vylad?" An innocent voice seeps out. The female then tilts her head up, soon enough revealing her crimson colored eyes...

At the first sight of this did Laurance draw his sword and Travis into his demon warlock form. Laurance attempts first at a jab to her stomach, but the girl's reflexes beat Laurance to it, as her right hand glowed a dark purple. She crosses her hand over, her clawed fingers emitting a dark force and shoves Laurance to the left wall of the cabin. Some of the opaque darkness from the female's hand stayed and "hugged" Laurance, acting like rope. Vylad's eyes widened at this, for throughout his entire life at being a shadow knight...he had _never_ seen this power once before. Travis slides in front of Vylad, wielding his materialized, demonic blade. The calm and still unknown being takes her left hand and blasts at Travis. He blocks in time, making the entity bounce back. But right at the split second Travis's eyes left the girl, she fires again and doesn't miss the slim yet clear shot. She then uses an invisible force to drag Travis aside closer to where Laurance lied, struggling to break free from...whatever he is somewhat covered in.

"Vylad…"the girl almost timidly asks, as she held her hand out to him, "come with me." Right after the last word came out of the girl's mouth, Vylad grabs her hand and forces it around back, shoving her the wall. Upon the slam back, metal clanks were heard. While keeping the intruder pinned to the wall, Vylad looks down around her back area. Two matching swords...why didn't she draw them out, Vylad wondered. At the point that Vylad finished looking at her swords did she take this opportunity to flip her body around to where her back was against the wall. Her hands were freed but felt sprained after using that much force to get out of Vylad's grip. She then kicked Vylad off, his head and back hitting the wall rather harshly, knocking him out cold...

"Vylad!" Laurance and Travis yells almost simultaneously. It took the two a bit to realize the girl's hood had fallen back, showing her face; although, it didn't look like she cared. Laurance squints his eyes, trying to take in the female's features. Aside from the red eyes, he notes that she has almost the same colored hair as Vylad's...but darker by a few shades.

The girl then tosses Vylad over her shoulder and swiftly exits the cabin and the ship altogether. It was only once her foot left from the boat and into the air were Laurance and Travis freed from the unknown magicks. The two sprint outside to see not a single trace of the mystery person...or Vylad.

 **A/N: As much as I love the more popular characters (like Garroth, he's cute and #Garmau5evs), but I thought some of the others like Vylad here could get some fanfic attention ;P Plus, I've come to really like Vylad's character, if you couldn't tell already x3** **Come to think of it, I like, love all the Ro'Meave brothers...Heh...** **Stay tuned for the next part!**


	2. Chapter 2

Silence. There was nothing more soothing than that to this rogue assassin. She had returned to her spot a bit higher up into a mountain after her ambush. To her surprise yet relief, no one in the base camp found her or their friend. Speaking of him, whom is still sleeping. She couldn't take her eyes off him, and it left an...almost disturbing feeling. For _so long_ had she taken to find him, and, _finally_ , she has him.

Her attention soon turns to the horizon, watching as dawn starts to break, though her attention to it was short lived. She got up from her spot and made her way closer to Vylad, kneeling to the right of Vylad's upper body. After adjusting her hood to covering more of her face, hesitantly, the girl starts to move her right hand closer to the sleeping one with intentions of simply touching his face maybe even his hair. As her hand was about to make contact with him, Vylad suddenly opens his eyes and grabs the girl's wrist, that was centimeters away from his face, with a tight, constricting grasp.

"Why did you bring me here," Vylad asks in a monotone voice, keeping his position.

"For a reason," the girl vaguely responds. Vylad scoffs at this.

"Makes sense, doesn't it? I'm going to ask you again...tell me _why_ I am here. Why I exactly had to be kidnapped for it."

"It's of no matter on why I 'kidnapped' you. All it did was just make it fun for me," she lightly answers, a content expression beginning to show, "I am an assassin after all."

"And a very good one, might I add," Vylad sarcastically says, his grip on her loosening a bit.

"Hmph, you're one to talk," she tosses back, "...for only getting to be a spy for Gene." As she continues to talk, the girl takes her left hand and gently releases herself from Vylad's grip completely. She knew some type of trust was formed right then by mentioning the high ranked shadow knight but continued to hold onto her suspicions by not breaking the eye contact they've had since Vylad opened his eyes. Speaking of that…"Still don't trust me? A fellow shadow knight?"

"That's a high expectation, is it not?" Vylad throws a question back with a hint of venom, as he starts to sit up, "To expect someone to trust _you_ aft-Ugh!" Vylad and the assassin grab his backs simultaneously; the girl slowly setting him back down on his sleeping bag.

"Just stay down, Vylad," the girl firmly instructs to him, "The healing potion hasn't finished its effect just yet, if you couldn't tell already," she finishes, getting up from her spot by Vylad's side. Vylad just growls softly to himself, knowing she was right.

"What's your name? I feel like I should have the right to know," Vylad tries to say in an authoritative voice but fails to an extent, "Besides...I don't remember seeing you in the nether before."

She sharply turns her head to face Vylad. The question came as another surprise to her but not at the same time; she wasn't expecting it to come up so soon.

"You can just call me 'V' for my name does start with it," she responds with her eyes facing everywhere else but Vylad's direction.

"It's no fair you get to know mine but not vise versa, V."

"See, Vylad. You've gotten the swing of it already," V nudges her head his direction, "All the other shadow knights call me 'V' anyhow."

"Well, that's nice. Now let's get back to the important subject at hand," Vylad sighs, adjusting his position yet again but not too drastically this time, "Why am I here?"

"Heh, darn," the girl giggles, picking up her dual swords, "I thought that topic slid right out of your mind. But don't worry, you'll know soon enough know the core reason. I just don't think the timing is right," her voices fades towards the end. The assassin just shakes her head rapidly and turns back to how she was before said question was brought up, "Just know that after you've finished recovering and my training...we can either go back to your little camp out place, or you can come with me and find out why you are even here in the first place."

 **~~~Time Skip~~~**

Later that night, it was Aphmau's turn to pace around. On the other hand, Laurance was rather calm, although he still had his own concerns about Vylad's disappearance.

"Where could he possibly be…" Aphmau mutters to herself for what seemed to be the thousandth time, "Are you _sure, Laurance,_ there were _no other_ outstanding features about this...ugh!"

"I have told you everything I know, Aphmau," Laurance replies, a bit frustrated that Aphmau didn't trust him on that, "Dark brown hair; red eyes; short, black clothing; and…"

"And what, Laurance?" Aphmau anxiously asks, grabbing Laurance's arms. Laurance just stares blankly back, thinking back on the time when the unknown female was escaping.

"Her cloak…" Laurance finally whispers, "It looked almost exactly like Zane's cape; same symbol, texture, and everything! All except the colors were switched-a gray cross with black being the main cape color."

"Do you think that could mean that...it's a sign that she is against Zane? Like some type of rebel alliance thing?" Aphmau says in a wondering tone, setting her at ease, even for a bit.

"Or could she be working for Zane, but it's just a guise…"

"Wait, Laurance; look," Aphmau stops him, pointing towards the closest window of the make-shift house they were in.

 **~~~POV Change~~~**

"We can just stop here," Vylad tells the girl by placing a hand on her shoulder, "I don't need to cause anything more by going back on the ship with you here."

"Hm, that is...rather considerate of you," she replies in an inquiring way, "So this where our history ends?" She asks, as Vylad sets himself down on the sleeping bag under his tent, and herself to his right somewhat under the tent as well.

"I would barely call this a history. We haven't known of each other's existences until not even a day ago," was Vylad's response, looking up to the sky for the time of day. V softly laughs to herself at the reply. Oh, how was she just itching to come out with it now, but she couldn't.

"You won't ever now, won't you?"

" _I_ demand otherwise," a third party voice jumps in. Vylad's head spun around from the sky's direction to see Aphmau there, holding a sword to V's neck from V's right side at an angle, "Why would you dare come back here after kidnapping our friend." V's head stays still as her eyes ventures to where the sword was being held at.

"I came to escort Vylad back, for that what his wished for after I landed him a choice. I also find it very rude to be threatening my life for doing such a thing," V calmly states, taking two of her main right hand fingers to push away Aphmau's sword a few inches while keeping her spot on the floor, "and I would appreciate if you put that away." V then looks back to Vylad with almost a shameful expression that only he could see under her hood. Keeping her sword in place, Aphmau briefly looks to Laurance, who was at her side, and then to Vylad, whose eyes were focused was on V.

"Fine then. Laurance, put her in her own prison cell," Aphmau instructs, receiving an understood nod from Laurance.

 **~~~Next Morning…~~~**

Laurance lets out a prepping sigh before heading into the basement where V, Sasha, and Michi were still being held. Sasha was laying down on her bed staring at the ceiling, Michi was making circles in her cell, and V was sitting at the opposite end corner from her bed with knees bent up and towards her.

"And now for my favorite part of the day," Sasha slyly sings, sitting up from her spot.

"Oh yes! I agree, nya!" Michi squeals making her way to the cell spot closest to Laurance, while V didn't even bother to move.

"Come on, you, over there," Sasha begins in a taunting voice,"can't you _at least_ say 'hi' to this _devilishly_ handsome shadow knight?"

"I talk when I want to talk," V replies, still not moving.

"Ooo, I'm really scared now," Sasha finishes with an evil, sarcastic laugh, "We got a sassy one over here."

"Sasha, stop it," Laurance sternly instructs, just making Sasha laugh even harder. Laurance just sighs once again, as he gets the key to V's cell and opens it, "Come on out. It's the afternoon already," he motions her out, but she shakes her head 'no'.

"I want to talk to Vylad once more first," she requests, now standing where she once sat, adjusting her cloak. Laurance hesitates still caught up in his thoughts on why the girl wanted Vylad. At least, his nerves were at ease to an extent knowing that she didn't have intentions of killing Vylad.

"Very well then," Laurance replies, as he begins to walk out, purposely leaving V's cell door open. V's eyes follow Laurance out until she couldn't see him past the corner before exiting her cell.

"Nya?! Why would Laurance just leave like that!" Sasha just rolls her eyes at Michi. Then she looks at V straight in the eyes...

"You did something the Laurance, _didn't_ you." A twisted smile appears on V's face.

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing," V fakely says, daintily placing her right hand over her chest, "I have just been on my good behavior since we met; plus, Laurance is just _too_ sweet."

"You better not get in my way in him," Sasha grits her teeth, making her way towards the front of her cell, her hands resting between the iron bars, "Or I will find you."

"But, guess what, Sasha, when you do find me," V starts, that dark purple glow emitting from her hands again, " _I'll_ be the one to kill you," V finishes, the dark substance wraps around Sasha's neck and starts to slowly choke her.

"Hey!" Laurance's voice sounds through the basement, as he transforms into his shadow knight form and, immediately, restrains V, shoving her to the ground in the process. From her spot on the ground, V looks up to see Aphmau, Travis, Aaron...and Vylad at the entrance. As V stares at the group, Laurance proceeded to get her off the ground and sets her back in her cell.

"Wait!" V intensely orders right before Laurance locked the cell door, "I...want Vylad in here with me. Just for a bit."

"After what we saw you do to Sasha? Not a chance," Aphmau spits out angrily. Despite Sasha having done such a horrid thing, Aphmau didn't want respect factors to be tampered with. Aaron gently set a hand on Aphmau's shoulder, calming her nerves a bit, though she was still furious, "Why can't you just tell Vylad here?" Aphmau questions, unconsciously, stepping towards V's cell, "Not like he's going to keep anyth-"

"Step _back!_ " V suddenly screeches. But, as she did...iron spikes grew from the present iron bars like grass. Vylad, with his quick reflexes, pushed Aphmau back in time before any of the spikes reached her. He stares down at V, as she begins to weep…

Everyone fell silent, even Michi with her silent mutters, and brought all their attention to the assassin. Vylad's feelings and thoughts about this one hasn't

changed since their first, recent "meet-up", but his being felt...soft. Curiosity soon fell over him, as he began to wonder how she managed to summon spikes out of nowhere. Was it a kind of old magicks no one had discovered yet? Witchery?

Vylad slowly lifts his hand up to touch on of the spikes…

"Vylad!" Aphmau yells about to smack Vylad's hand away when it actually...ghosted through the spike instead. Vylad's eye brows knitted at this, as he brought his hand to and from the spike a few more times.

"V," Vylad calmly starts, softening V's crying, "Tell us why you are here…" V took a deep breath, lets a sniffle or two out, and replies...

"...I came here for you, my big brother."

 **A/N: And t'was my character V-Oh! Hehe, almost gave her name away. Any ideas on what it might be? Hope you'll stick around to find out in the final chapter of my mind idea ;P Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, readers, here's the final part to this short to fill in the rest of the gaps...and dreams.**

"Wh...what?" Vylad takes a step back from the cell, furrowing his eyebrows at the girl.

"Vylad, she _can't_ be serious," Aphmau shakes her head, "She has to be lying," Vylad takes a brief look at Aphmau then back to the girl, his mind trying to wrap around this new information.

"I _am_ serious, Aphmau!"

"Dang, this girl with never stop, will she," Travis mutters to himself, Vylad being the only one to appear to have heard.

"I know you all believe that someone like me will do _anything_ to get out of your grasps. But this in quote 'story', is one that I will _not_ give up on. I am. His sister. Vylad you have to listen to me!" She exclaims, getting up and sprinting to the front of her cell grasping the bars, as Laurance swiftly slams the cell doors shut. Vylad just stares back at V's tear-stained face, his conscience growing guilty almost…

"I...believe...you," Vylad slowly says, putting V at ease.

"Y-you do?"

"Yes," Vylad responds, while the other exchange looks or uncertainty.

"Vylad, are you sure?" Travis comes up to said person's side, nudging Vylad to look at him. Vylad looks down to ground for a few seconds, then turns back to V.

"I am sure," Vylad nods.

"Well...I'll trust your decision, Vylad," Aphmau assuringly says, placing a hand on Vylad's back.

"Thanks, Aphmau," Vylad softly smiles at her, "I...would like to speak to V here...somewhere in private?"

"Sure," Aphmau approves.

"I'll come with," Aaron volunteers, "just incase for protection purposes."

"No, Aaron, you go take care of Lilith. I'll go," Laurance insists; Aaron just gives a nod of appreciation and leaves. Laurance takes one last look at his friends surrounding the cell, last being Vylad, before he opened the cell door. V just kept her head down and under her cloak, as she steps out...and hugs Vylad's right arm.

"Aw, a softy," Sasha sarcastically remarks, as the group begins to leave the room, "You aren't even worthy enough of a shadow knight to have such power!" V stops in her tracks, still clinging onto Vylad's arm.

"At least I have something...someone...to live and to fight for," V replies, not even turning her head to face Sasha, and continues making her way up the stairs.

Not a word was said after everyone had exited the basement. Everyone soon dispersed to their own "stations"-Aphmau and Aaron went back to their shared house with Lilith, Travis went back on patrol with Katelyn, while Laurance, Vylad, and V went a bit up to the opposing mountain V camped at.

The three finally settled down at a ledge looking over the place where the group based; Laurance and Vylad took spots closest to the mountain and decide to lean on that, Vylad sitting down while Laurance stood, and V sat opposite the two with her back towards the ledge's edge. V clears her throat 2-3 times out of nervousness before she brought her hood back. She then looks up at Laurance, then to her brother.

"I'm Viviana," the girl sighs, adjusting her sitting position once again, "and...from what I've been told, I am...two years younger than you, Vylad, and that I was...a mistake," Viviana finishes with her eyes darting to the ground at the last statement. The two guys before her didn't dare to speak, so she takes a deep breath and continues, "I was raised by our...biological father for the first part of my life, but then was taken into care by one of my father's concerned female friends, one of whom I trusted and still trust today."

"I'm sorry, if this comes off as rude, but how did you exactly...come around? I mean, it's no surprise my...our father didn't bother to tell me of this news," Vylad awkwardly asks, making Viviana snicker to herself.

"My caretaker told me that our father had a one night stand some time after your mom had left him," Viviana responds lighter than she expected to, "My biological mom got married to our father for a bit before she found someone else and just left me and him without notice one day. Only reason why I don't reside with Father anymore is because he obtained a drinking problem for his heart still longed for my mother. I'm sure you know where this story leads to, Vylad…" Vylad just flattens his lips and nods at Viviana, letting the silence engulf them.

 **~~~Time Skip to Ep 79~~~**

Two days had passed since Viviana's arrival at Phoenix Drop Alliance's new base. She is no longer labeled as a prisoner but simply another ally. Viviana resides on one of the tallest oak trees overlooking the camp, denying Vylad's offer of taking his tent. Today she sat up in her tree all the day long with the exception of her time she personally set aside for training at her old hiding spot.

She sighs once more at the, for once, peaceful day and now night, as she reaches for her satchel which hung on a nearby branch. Of the few things in there, she took out a green scarf identical to Vylad's. Her fingers run across the scarf's fabric, her, at first, estranged brother coming to mind immediately. She smiles thinking back to when her dad gave it to her as a very young child one random day along with it's history. ' _Maybe you'll meet him one day'_ he said.

"I did meet him, Dad," Viviana whispers, "I did…" Suddenly, she flinches at the sound of a door opening, her right hand already reaching for a sword out of reflex. She spots the one she remembers named Aaron softly close the door behind him, take another look at the house, and starts to quietly make his way out of the camp. Of course, curiosity got the girl, and she begins to hop the trees, following him a ways off. They finally stop towards what appears to be the center of the island, and a portal stood in the midst of them. Viviana's eyes stayed glued at the strange portal, as she hide herself a bit more in the tree she crouched on.

"What in Irene's name is this…?" She whispers, as Aaron took out the Divine fragment. Viviana narrows her eyes even more, trying to get a better look at the fragment along with Aaron's next then takes out an opaque, materialized spell and bring the two items closer together...until said items started glowing. Viviana gasps at this, seeing the portal open...to the Irene dimension?! And she just watched as Aaron drew his sword, took a deep breath, and walked inside.

"What in the world would he want to do in there?!" Viviana gets to almost shout in with her regularly volumed voice. She jumps down from her tree hiding spot and draws her own swords out. But before she could take even a step closer to the portal, a blinding light began to appear, and Viviana runs back a bit. As the light starts to fade away, Viviana notices that Aaron and two others have been spat out of the portal. Her heart racing, she continues to watch as Aaron quickly regains his composure and rips off his red bandana, making a dash for the black-haired one. She takes a brief look at the last one, a blonde, struggling to get up from the ground.

"Come to get revenge?!" The black-haired one let out a maniacal laugh, his hands holding onto Aaron's set around his neck.

"No," Aaron replies in a monotone voice. He then whips out the Divine fragment...and it begins to glow. Everyone but Aaron's eyes grew with shock.

"S-sir, we have to go now!" Viviana runs up to the blonde and urges him to run in an opposite direction of this.

"You'll kill us both!" Viviana hears the emo-haired one yell off the top of his lungs, as she watches the blonde one stop after running a bit aways.

"Aaron, no!" The blonde screams back.

"Good," Aaron says, closing his eyes and blocking him out. As the one in Aaron's grasp screams in defeat, Viviana dashes in, taking out one of her hand-made daggers. She rips the fragment from Aaron's hand and stab the dagger through the fragment and into the one who would later be known as Zane. The light continued to intensify each passing second, as Viviana next grabs Aaron's left arm and hurries off into the woods with him away from the ticking time bomb. The explosion rang throughout the camp and even possibly the rest of the region…

Aaron and Viviana proceeded to run a bit farther even after the explosion had stopped.

"Hey wait!" Aaron finally stops Viviana from running by pulling her back. The two freeze, facing each other, "Why did you do that? How did you even know I-"

"An assassin is always sensitive to sound," Viviana calmly states, cutting Aaron off, "It holds a similar feeling to a guard, who would sleep with one eye open. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about," Viviana sends Aaron a side smile, "Besides, I've noticed how much you mean to Aphmau. I'm not about to just let you off like that with that knowledge, Aaron."

"...have you been listening in on Aphmau's and my conversations?!" Aaron grits his teeth, his eyebrows bending downward.

"Hey! If I didn't do such a thing you wouldn't be here right now then would you!" Viviana advances a bit towards Aaron before timidly stepping back, "I'm...sorry about that…"

"It's...okay, I underst-ugh," Aaron groans in pain, his arm lightly wrapping around his stomach. Viviana quickly then holds up Aaron's left shoulder with her right hand, her other hand over Aaron's that clinged onto his abdomen.

"Let's just go get you cleaned up now, shall we?" Aaron just nods in agreement, though he chose not to look her in the eyes. The two started their journey off to Viviana's hideout when a piercing cry of despair was heard. Aaron and Viviana stop for a brief moment, Viviana's heart sinking in realization. She looks back from the direction they came from only to see the burnt edges from where the explosion set off. Viviana's attention was soon turned back to Aaron, as she noticed his breathing pace picked up some.

"Hey," Viviana softly says, making Aaron's head look up to face her, "you'll be back with Aphmau soon enough. From the looks of you now, I...don't know when, but...you will."

 **A/N: Gah! Right in the feels have I been hit! I still tear up watching that episode ;( #BringAaronBack Now to camp for the next episode...Hope you enjoyed reading this, and I hope to see y'all in another story!**


End file.
